Romance In the Air
by aideenicole15
Summary: It was a hot day on the football field and every team was practicing for the championship. Kurt and his cheerios were all dressed in more skin-showing uniforms while they were performing a dance to 'Womanizer'. The head cheerio not noticing that he's getting watched by the football captain
1. Chapter 1

Preview:

It was a hot day on the football field and every team was practicing for the championship. Kurt and his cheerios were all dressed in more skin-showing uniforms while they were performing a dance to 'Womanizer'. The head cheerio not noticing that he's getting watched by the football captain


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 1 hope you like, sorry if its hard to read did this late last night and wanted to post it3 BTW thx for all the followers :D

was a hot day on the football field and every team was practicing for the championship. Kurt and his cheerios were all dressed in more skin-showing uniforms while they were performing a dance to 'Womanizer'. The head cheerio not noticing that he's getting watched by the football captain " Everyone take 5 for water" Kurt says bending over "Blaine!" A voice coming from behind him made him snap out of his daydreams and back to reality. Blaine turned around, cursing the fact that Finn had interrupted him just when Kurt was starting to do his stretches. "What, Finn?" He tried not to sound irritated, but failed. After some stupid - but thankfully short - conversation about a dinner at Breadstix for the football team after the championship game, Blaine was free to continue looking at the head cheerleader. Kurt started to walk over to the water table, his hips swinging softly in his hot pants and tank-top " Girls we need to get this down Before the game tonight" Kurt says trying not to sound irritated. Blaine was so happy when Coach Beiste declared they had a 10 minute break. What made it better was that it was at the same time as the Cheerios. He watched as Kurt and sauntered over to the water table, and decided he should talk to him. He'd been staring at him during practice for about 3 weeks now...it was probably time to make a move. Kurt crosses his arms annoyed as he continued to watch the Cheerio talk, the game was in 3 hours and they had yet to perfect the basket toss, which worried him because he was the one being tosses. He gasps when he feels an arm snake around his waist. Looking up he sees none another then Blaine Anderson. Blaine had no idea what possessed him to grab Kurt's waist like that, but it felt right. He slightly rethought his movement when Kurt gasped, but his arms remained still. With a small gesture at the other Cheerios, they took the hint and left him and Kurt alone. "Hey."Kurt sent the girls a thankful look "Hey" Kurt replied breathlessly "you um You startled me " his cheeks and the tips of this ears turned bright red Blaine smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. It kind of broke the ice though didn't it?" He - reluctantly - removed his hands from around Kurt's waist, lingering slightly before they completely left the other boy. At least this allowed Kurt to turn to face him. Kurt re crosses his arms, looking up at Blaine. His eyes squinting a bit from the sun "What do you need Blaine Anderson" he ask smiling slightly. Right, show time. Blaine hadn't really planned this far ahead, but he'd just go for it. "Umm, well I just wanted to talk to you." Kurts double take for moment looking at the Cheerios . He really likes Blaine but is stressed about this routine. He holds up a slim finger to Blaine "Um... One moment please " he quickly jogs over to the Cheerio, telling them to practice the routine up until the basket toss, Then jogging back. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs" Im really sorry, You were saying" smiling back up to Blaine "Don't apologise. Also, don't worry about the routine. From what I saw it looks pretty incredible." Blaine had to refrain from telling Kurt that he looked incredible doing such a seductive routine. He knew Kurt would be nervous about tonight, everyone was. Even people who showed no interest in sports were nervous. "Thank you, Coach Sylvester left me in charge and I really don't wanna disappoint her, I've been trying not to let the stress get to be" Kurt admit to Blaine, surprised how easy it was to talk to him "You wanted to ask me something?" "Well it looks amazing." Blaine said, blushing ever so slightly. He suddenly got an idea of what to say next. "Yeah, um. Some of the football team are going to Breadstix after the game tonight. It's a kind of celebration/commiseration thing. I was kind of wondering - and feel free to tell me to leave you alone - but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Blaine made a silent note to thank Finn for telling him about this before he spoke to Kurt. Kurt smiles falters a bit, he's dreamed of going on a date with Blaine but the even though he was a Cheerio, people on the team stilled bullied him especially Karofsky "I ...I don't think they'd want me there" Kurt replies saddend. Blaine's heart dropped as he remembered Karofsky. That guy was a jerk. The way he spoke about Kurt in the locker rooms made him want to punch something. "Oh, right." Blaine smiled at the cheerleader sympathetically. "Maybe we could do something just the two of us then?" Kurts heart skips a beat and a huge smile spreads across his face"Ya, ya that would be amazing" A blush rising to his cheeks Blaine loved that he had that effect on Kurt. He closed the space between them with a simple step forward. "See you later then." he whispered before placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurts blushes deeper. his hand comes up to touch were Blaine Anderson had kissed him" Iguess you will" he smiled.

Blaine flashes one last smile to Kurt before turning back to jog towards where the other football players were coming back onto the field. "Hey, Blaine. So you coming to Breadstix tonight?" Blaine smiled at Finn's question. "Oh, no. I kinda have plans." Kurt walks back to the Cheerio's to see that they all have smirks on there faces "Lets go girls, From the Top!" He Snaps crossing his arms a small smile on his face still blushing lightly


End file.
